Dear Doctor
by BeazyBops
Summary: When Rose finds out some startling news while in Pete's world she begins to write letters to the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I watched the Doomsday episode last month, and I've just now had the heart to go on and watch some more episodes. But I still miss Rose. Anyways, I got this idea when they were talking on the beach and Rose said something about a baby and the Doctor looked like he thought it was his, and yeah.

Dear Doctor,

I found out I was pregnant today, it's yours. Couldn't be anyone else's. I only wish you could be here with me, it's hard without you. I need you.

I think the baby is a Time Lord, I'm not sure how I know but I can just feel it. Must be mothers intuition. Now you won't be alone, you'll have another Time Lord traveling around the galaxy. Just not yours, but still. I don't even know why I'm bothering with writing this, you'll never get it, stupid parallel universes. I just want to be back in your arms again, you'd be so happy to know that you'll be a father. You'd be the best father, teaching our son or daughter about the galaxy and everything in it. It would be amazing, and I'd be right there at your side. You'd probably be better about telling my mum too, I still haven't told her, though I did just find out a few weeks ago, but I wanted to tell you first.

Well I suppose I'm not really writing to you am I? You'll never get this sadly. I'm actually kind of scared to tell her. What am I supposed to say it? Hey mum you know the Doctor? Yeah well we got drunk and had sex and now I'm carrying his child, going to get milk, see yeah!

Yeah, that'd go over well. But I really should go tell her.

I just hope that you know that I love you, to the edge of the galaxy and beyond.

Yours,

Rosie

A/N: Sorry it's so short, the other chapters should be a bit longer. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Doctor,

Mum freaked when I told her. She started yelling at me about being irresponsible and that I'm too young to be a mother. But I think she caught on to how upset I am that you'll never get to meet your child. I think she's learning to live with it, she booked me a doctors appointment for next week to check that the baby's healthy. I'll write you when I get home from it.

But what if she's right? What if I am too young to have a child, I know I'm 21 and all but still, what if I'm not ready to be a mother. What if I'm a terrible mother? I don't know how to raise a baby, let alone a Time Lord, if that is what he or she is.

I need you, I miss you so much. I never even got to hear you tell me that you love me one last time. I know you do, but I need to physically hear you say it again. I keep hearing you say it in my dreams, it almost feels as though you're laying right next to me, your arms wrapped around my body as we sleep, Like it was in the Tardis. I miss those times, when we'd stay all day in bed, watching crap telly and eating chips. And when we'd go to bed and you'd wrap your arms around me as I fell asleep, you always fell asleep after me.

Why can't it still be like that? I keep on wishing that I'll wake up and breath in your scent again and feel your ams wrapped tightly around me. And then I'd wriggle myself free of your grip while you kept on sleeping like a rock and I'd go into the kitchen and make eggs and bacon just the way you like it. And after they were done you'd come into the kitchen in your suit and coat and we'd sit down and eat it together, planning our next adventure. I want it back, and I'm sure you want it back as well.

I better stop writing about when we were still together, I'm going to start crying again, and I've already cried enough in the last three months. Speaking of that, I'm four months along. My belly is starting to grow and I've been getting morning sickness. I don't think anyone here even knows about my morning sickness. They sleep like logs and never hear me running to the bathroom. I bet you'd hear me though, you always hear me. Except for now.

I want to keep writing but I don't know what to talk about. What would you be interested in hearing Doctor? Probably everything. You always did find humans amazing.

Well what can I tell you, Mickey's got a girlfriend. Her name's Leslie. She seems nice enough but there seems to be something odd about her. Something almost alien. But it couldn't be right? An alien wouldn't like Mickey. I'm sure it's fine though.

Mum and Pete are well. I still haven't started calling Pete dad. He feels like my dad, but at the same time not. He wasn't there for any of my major milestones. He never taught me hoe to ride a bike or throw a baseball or any of those things, he didn't even get to see me graduate. But he's good to mum though. I've never seen her happier. They're made for each other.

I really should get going though, I have to go to work.

Love you to the edge of the galaxy.

Yours,

Rose


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Doctor,

As it turns out I am not human. Yup, I'm not a human, well I'm only part human. I went into the doctors today to see about the baby. He or she is perfectly fine by the way. But when the doctor was doing the sonogram he saw something funny and brought me into Torchwood for some testing. Jack was there, there's a Jack in this dimension as well, we've become quite good friends. He ran some tests and apparently I'm half Time Lord.

That was a shock. According to Jack when I looked into the Tardis's soul it made me half Time Lord so that I'd survive with all that stuff in my head. So you never really were alone Doctor. You weren't the last Time Lord, because you had me. YOu just didn't know it, and neither did I . Mum was shocked. There's been quite a few big things happening and she's having trouble digesting it.

Jack figures thats why the baby is a Time Lord. He really wish that he could have met you. He's just as flirty in this dimension as the other one. It's quite funny, he flirts with anything that talks. I'm pretty sure I saw him flirting with the coffee machine at work. Oh Jack. Is Jack back with you in you dimension? I hope he is. You need some one with you. Just don't go running away with him kay? I love you, I don't want you to run off with Jack of all people.

Though that would be hilarious. The Doctor and Jack together forever. Can you imagine it? It just seems to funny. I hope it isn't the case though. But anyways the baby is happy and healthy and developing normally. Despite the whole Time Lord thing of course. I've decided not to find out the gender. But I still have no idea what to do for a name. Not something boringly human but not something really odd. It needs to be perfect. The perfect name for the perfect baby. What would you want the babies name to be? If only you could be here. You'd know what to do.

Mickey's girlfriend just seems to be getting weirder and weirder. I've seen her creeping about work. I'll be working on a project in a high security area and suddenly I'll see her head peeking around the corner. It's starting to worry me. Why is she sneaking past security? And even more, why is she following me? I saw her trailing behind me a couple times when I was out at the shop. I've tried talking to Mickey about it. BUt he refuses to listen. He's like a little love sick puppy, I just wish that he'd find reason.

But that's enough about that, I'm getting bigger. It seems everyday when I get dressed by clothes are getting tighter and tighter. I'll have to go out and get some maternity clothes soon. It's nice to have mum for stuff like that. You'd be absolutely hopeless at this kind of stuff. Can you imagine you maternity shopping? Oh god that'd be hilarious. And baby shopping?!

I do wish you could be here to do this kind of stuff for you. Maybe we would even be able to travel to a far away planet and find something Gallifrian for their room. That would be so cute, I'd love for our child to have something from Gallifry. I would love it more if they could have their father from Gallifry. But alas, I suppose not. I'll just make do though, but I never did want to be a single mother.

I suppose I should probably go. I love you.

Yours,

Rose

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Doctor,

We've emptied out a room in the manor for the baby and I. Well two rooms really. I've had to move into the room with another one adjoining it. Mum, Jack and I went and got baby furniture too. I found something Gallifrian. Someone painted a picture of it a long long time ago. You're in it. In one of your first re generations, It's amazing to know that our baby will have something from his fathers planet, and a portrait of his fathers first face.

The room looks beautiful. We don't know the gender but I decided to go with this really pretty blue color that looks exactly like the Tardis. I figure it'll look great, no matter what the babies gender is.

Then I bought a wooden crib with white sheets and a wooden changing table and all those lovely things. It looks awesome, I only wish that you could see it.

The painting is sitting above the crib, I wanted our babies daddy to watch over him or her. Jack helped me with the decorating. It was a bit hard though, I'm five months now and I'm getting quite big. Jack was a huge help. I think I saw him stroking the crib, which was a bit...odd.

Still I'm glad for his help, he's very excited to be an uncle. I'm excited as well, It's May now and the baby's due in August.

Are you excited to be a dad? Never mind that's a stupid question, you don't even know that you are a dad. You're probably traveling around the universe, saving the world without the world even knowing they were in danger.

Jack sends his love, he really wishes that he remebered all the things that we did while he was traveling with us in your universe.

Anyways, I'm meeting Jack for lunch and then we're going to go shop for soem baby clothes.

I love you.

Yours,

Rose


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Doctor,

All is well here, well almost well. Turns out there was something shady about Leslie. She was crazy, absolutely bonkers. She was trying desperately to bring the Cybermen back. I mean really? They died a while ago, and all they did was kill people and kill their souls. Why would you want to bring them back? But then again as I said, she's bonkers. Mickey finally saw reason when she attacked me.

Yes, she attacked me. At work actually, Mickey and I were chatting in the halls when we passed each other and I thought I could see her out of the corner of my eye. When Mickey and I parted, I continued down the hallway and she jumped me from behind! She jumped onto my back and put her arms around my neck, trying to choke me. Luckily Mickey heard me scream and came running towards us, pulling her off me. I then told him what had been happening these last few months while we waited for security to arrive. And he finally believed me.

Once security arrived she was arrested for assault and taken in for questioning about the stalking. She admitted to everything and told us her motives. Needless to say she's now forever locked in the looney bin.

But aside from that it's been pretty un eventful this last little while. It's almost June and we're getting closer and closer to the due date. And as it gets closer I'm growing more and more worried. What if I'm a terrible mum? What if our child hates me? Or you for not being there?

I'm so nervous Doctor. I just wish you could be here so you could comfort me. I just need a hug, and to breathe in your scent in again. Is that too much to ask? Yeah probably. But I still wish you could be here. Isn't there some way? If only the Tardis could go all rouge again and end up here again. I just want you to meet your child.

Mum's getting all excited about the approaching due date. I swear all she's done is go on and on to all her friends about how she's going to be a grandma. She's so excited though and I'm happy that she accepts the idea more now. It would suck if she ended up hating her grandchild.

They're throwing me a surprise baby shower soon. I don't know how they expected to keep it a surprise from me. Pete, Mickey, Jack and Mum are terrible at hiding things. My god, they couldn't lie to save their lives. It's going to be fun though.

If only you could be there. But I'm trying not to get too upset about that any more. I know you can never be here, doesn't stop me from wishing though. Jack sends his love.

I love you Doctor.

Yours,

Rosie


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry these chapters aren't very long.

Dear Doctor,

The baby shower was amazing. I think they even believed my look of surprise!

But really it was awesome. Jack and Mickey invited all my new friends I've made here and Mum and Pete did all the decorations. And I've got so many new things for the baby.

Mickey got me a little onsie that looks like your suit and a junior sonic screwdriver, Jack got the baby a little bow tie. Because regardless of gender, according to him bow ties are cool, and I kind of have to agree with him there. It'll look very cute on our baby. We also got tons of baby clothes and toys. God this child will be spoiled.

But I love them, the baby's been kicking too. A lot. I'm thinking that our child isn't a Time Lord but more a ninja. He's been keeping me awake all night and it's so annoying. I just want to sleep for a whole night without having to get up to pee every five seconds.

I'm still praying for the Tardis to go rouge again. I still have the key, but I'm assuming that pressing the call button probably won't work. I'll have to try it out some time. not right now though. I'm in no mood to be disappointed right now. You should come though, you and what ever companion you've got to come with you.

I love you, you know. I know I say it at the end of every letter but it's true. And everyday when I wake up I just keep hoping that I'll see your face, peacefully sleeping next to mine. And every day I'm disappointed, but I keep hoping that maybe you got up before me for once and went to go make breakfast. Day after day I try to tell myself that's true, but a part of me knows that's a lie. But I try, every day and everyday I reach the kitchen with a bubble of hope inside me. And when I see that's Mickey or Mum making the bacon I just want to cry.

But I don't like to cry in front of them anymore. I think it upsets them, so I keep my tears in until late at night when they're all asleep and can't hear my sobs. They haven't seen me cry in weeks. The last time I cried was about two weeks ago when Jack and I found the picture of Gallifry. Seeing you was too much for me and I was reduced to tears. Jack was nice about it. He understood what I was upset about.

Can't you just destroy those two universes? It would be worth it. Anything would be worth it to be there with you.

I know you'll never get these letters, it's impossible, but I still always put them in an envelope and address it to you. I wish you could be here even though it's impossible. But it would be great to have you here again. To hold me in your arms and watch crap telly together, for you to see the birth of your child. You'd probably be great at choosing a name. I still don't have one. But I still have awhile to go yet, so I have some time.

I love you, to the edge of the galaxy and back.

Yours,

Rose


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Before we get started with this chapter I would just like to say a GINOURMUS thank you to Emilie Brown for designing a cover for this story for me. It looks fantabulous.

Dear Doctor,

One month. Oh god I can't wait, I'm huge. Of course you probably wouldn't think so. You always tried to tell me differently when I thought I was fat. I really appreciated that, I hope you knew that. It meant a lot to me. But seriously, I look fit to burst, but there's only one month left. And oh how I can't wait. Finally, no back pain, no getting up every five minutes to go to the bathroom, and I can finally wear my regular clothes. Yay!

You would be so helpful right now. I just need you here to help me through this. You're always so good at this kind of stuff. I bet you'd help me out with my cravings and these blasted baby names. No one is helping with it! I tried to ask Jack for help but he's convinced that if it's boy it should be named Jack jr. and if it's a girl than Jackie. Not helping!

I'm having so much trouble with it. I want to pick something nice and human, but at the same time, I want it to be strange and alien. Kind've like you. Can't you just come back? Sometimes I think I hear you in my mind, I remember you telling me about something like that once. That Time Lords are able to communicate with each other through their minds. I know it's not possible what with the stupid parallel universes and that. But sometimes it's as though you're with me in my mind, and I always try to reach out. To tell you I love you but then I realize that it's probably just my imagination thinking it all up.

Mum misses you. I don't believe I've told you that already. But really, she likes you in this form much more than your last it seems. And she missed you so much. She's always talking about how she wishes you were here. And although I'm sure she'd be delighted to see you, the delight would probably be promptly followed by a slap.

I miss you too, way to much. I think the baby misses you as well. Even though it doesn't actually know you and never will. Sometimes he or she will kick and kick and kick. I'll try everything to get them to stop but nothing works, and I can;t help but think that if you were here, maybe your voice would calm him or her down for me. You're voice would help calm me down as well. I'm just getting so stressed out. I'm unable to work either which sucks. Work always helps calm me down, but now I'm on maternity leave and it's so boring!

I just want to hop into the Tardis and zoom off right into an adventure, just like old times. But it's not possible and I have to live with that everyday. Our child will never be able to go in to the Tardis, never have adventures like us, never know you. All they'll have are the stories and the few pictures I have of you.

But I really need to get going. Baby's being evil.

I love you.

Yours,

Rose


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay I know that Martha would be with the Doctor not Donna. But that's just how the story is going to be.

The Doctor and Donna were lounging around in the control room trying to agree on where to go. "But Barcelona!" The Doctor whined. "Yes, but you promised me I could choose this time!" Donna whined back. "Well you want to go shopping!"

"Yes! I'm a girl that's what we do!"

"But there's an alien invasion going on in 3040!"

Donna let out an exasperated sigh. "Well I'm going to go have a shower." The Doctor said, getting up and stalking off.

Donna got up and began wondering around the control room, looking for something to do. Suddenly she heard the water turn on from somewhere in the Tardis. She walked down one of the many halls branching off from the Tardis and went to the library. Walking through the shelves she found a pile of books that seemed well read all stacked up in a pile next to a big comfy chair with a single red rose next to the chair. She went nearer to have a closer look and saw that they were all girly books and a few fashion magazines.

Well it couldn't hurt to just have a little look right? She went over to the chair and sank into it's comfy fabric. She picked up a book and looked at the front page. It said, 'Property of Rose Tyler.' Wasn't that the name of the Doctors old girlfriend? The one he lost?

Ah well, she was only going to read it for a moment. She took another look at the cover 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone' She started reading and got caught up in the story.

Hours later when the Doctor came out of the shower and went looking for Donna he saw her curled up in Rose's old chair reading one of her old books. "What are you doing?" He said suddenly. Donna looked up from her book startled. "Oh hello Doctor. I just found all these books here and this one's one of my favorites." She told him, holding up the first Harry Potter book. His face fell. It had been Rose's favorite as well.

Donna noticed his expression and tried to cheer him up. "Well then, 3040?" She said, putting down the book and getting up off the chair. "No, we can do that another day, I'm just going to go to my room for a bit."

He walked out sadly but Donna knew better than to go and talk to him. Instead she went up to the control room and poked around at the controls. She lifted up a pile of papers and found a moldy bagel. That spaceman, she thought, shaking her head. She went around cleaning everything up. Until suddenly she got to a stack of envelopes that hadn't been there before. What were these? She lifted them up and checked who they were adressed to. "DOCTOR!" She screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

"DOCTOR!" The Doctor heard Donna scream. He ripped open the door of his room and sprinted towards the control room. "Donna are you okay?!" He exclaimed. Her face was pale and she was shaking. In her hands seemed to be a stack of envelopes. "What's that?" He asked, walking over to her. He took the envelopes out of her hands and looked at who they were adressed to. "But this is impossible! People aren't able to send mail to the Tardis!"

"Look at who they're from." She said. He took out the first letter and read it. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." He said, sitting on the jump seat slowly. Donna nodded her head. The Doctor opened up all the other letters and read them in order.

"Oh Rose Tyler I love you!" He shouted out, jumping up from the seat, scaring Donna slightly. "Donna, what's the date?" He asked. "It's August first. What did the letters say Doctor?" Donna asked. "She's pregnant. Rose, she's pregnant, it's a Time Lord and so is she!" He exclaimed. "But I thought you said she was in a parallel universe or something like that."

"Yes she is, and there's no way to get to her. Except if we create a wormhole through time."

"What rip the fabric of space?"

"Kind of, yes."

"And this Rose Tyler? She means the world to you?" Donna asked. "She means the universe to me."

"Well then what are you waiting for space man? Allonsy!" She cried. "Allonsy!" The Doctor yelled after her.

They jumped to the controls. "Okay...flip this switch, yes. Okay now Donna I need you to hold down this thing a ma jijy and turn this thing." He told her. She went right to it. "And then if I just... AH HA! HOld on then!"

The Tardis started to shake un-controlably and the Doctor and Donna got flung around the control room. But suddenly just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. "Donna are you okay?" The Doctor asked. "I'm alright, couldn't you have made it a bit smoother?"

"Going between parallel universes is awfully tricky, I'm amazed the Tardis isn't all the banged up." He replied, walking around the controls."Now come on! I've got a child to go see!" The Doctor cried, grabbing Donna's arm and pulling her out of the Tardis and into the alternate dimension. "But hasn't the baby not been born yet?" Donna asked, running alongside the Doctor. "Well, yeah but I'm going to be there to see my baby born!" He yelled as they raced along the streets.

Suddenly they stopped in front of a huge big mansion. "Is this where she lives?" Donna asked. "In this world, yes." He replied. He ran up to the door and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, unlocking the door. He threw it open and ran inside, Donna right behind him. "In here!" He shouted, turning down a corridor and running up a flight of steps. He paused in front of a door and then wrenched it open.

The door opened to a Tardis blue room with a crib in the corner, over which hung a painting that had been painted when he was a child on Gallifrey. But there in front of the crib was a blonde woman, with a large baby bump.

"Rose."

A/N" And that is where I shall end it for tonight! I'll up date tomorrow, maybe a couple times depending on whether we get snowed in again or not, darn northern weather. Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

"Rose."

Rose heard the voice call out from behind her as she looked up at the picture of the young Doctor. She thought that she must be hallucinating, the Doctor couldn't be here, it was impossible, not without collapsing two universes. She looked around to make sure. There, standing in front of her, in the doorway of their baby's nursery was the Doctor.

"Doctor." She breathed, cracking a huge grin, she ran over to him as fast as she could with the baby as he walked over to her, picking her up in a hug and attempting to spin her around. He set her down and they stared into each others eyes for a moment before lowering their heads into a kiss.

It lasted for years or perhaps it was only minutes, but too soon they broke apart and stared into each others eyes. "Awwww." The red haired woman said from the doorway. They turned towards her and glared at her. "Sorry, sorry, I'll leave you guys for a minute." She said, walking out of the room.

"Rose Tyler I love you." He told her. She smiled, "And I love you Doctor." She told him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his shoulder. They stood there for a while, until the Doctor broke the silence. "So you're really half Time Lord?"

"Yes, you're no longer alone in the universe." Rose smiled. "And the baby's a Time Lord as well?"

"Yes."

The Doctor grinned, "Oh Rose Tyler you are amazing." He told her. "I'm so glad you're here." Rose told him. "But I thought it was impossible."

"It is."

"Then how can you be here?"

"There were two empty universes. No one needed to use it."

Rose hugged him tighter. "But the question is, when do we get to see the baby?" The Doctor asked. "Only a few more days, I can't wait." Rose laughed.

They separated and grasped each others hands, walking into the living room. They sat down close to each other, hands still clasped. "Where's Jackie?" The Doctor asked. "She's at work, so is Pete."

They continued to talk for hours, neither of them knowing where Donna had gone off to.

Suddenly Rose froze. "Are you okay?" Doctor asked, a worried look on his face. He suddenly heard a splash of water. "Doctor." Rose said. "My water's just broke."

A/N: And here is where we end it for tonight. Mwa ha ha ha! See you tomorrow!

-Molly


End file.
